As the intelligent appliances such as robot vacuum and robot cleaner and the like become popular, more and more people, especially the elderly living alone, use intelligent appliances to clean floor instead of working manually in order to release their working pressure and improve their living quality. With the development of science and technology, intelligent household automatic cleaning machine begins to appear. The overall height of the current products, however, is unable to be reduced to an ideal level so that they cannot reach underneath the low furniture during operating, thus the cleaning work can't be done throughout the whole room, a lot of blind spots are left which leads to unnecessary regret. Also, since the width of the wheels required for advancing is relatively large, the wheels are so sensitive to softness/crudeness degree of the floor that they can't be normally and automatically operated on high friction floor.